


Backup Guardians Series: Tobirama

by Ithillokte



Series: Backup Guardians Series [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Can't keep the brothers seperated for long, Dark, F/M, Romance, Tobirama has an explanation for being wifeless during the series now, Tobirama will accidentally train Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Tobirama
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Senju Tobirama/Higurashi Kagome
Series: Backup Guardians Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Backup Guardians Series: Tobirama

**Author's Note:**

> I Took a while to come up with this way to bring them together. I also found a different way to let him get to know her instead of just from in the past initially. It starts the path needed for Tobirama, who is much harder to crack than Hashirama. He is guarded and for good reason. His life was not an easy one. God knows how many times both of them squabbled
> 
> Anyways, please do enjoy. I hope you enjoy all my efforts for this one. He was a pain, and did not want to co-operate for so long!

They sat in the audience chamber of their manor. Butsuma, Tobirama, and Hashirama had been specifically requested to speak with a client. Apparently it was a Princess of the region’s Daimyo. She was admitted by one of the clan members with a very respectful ‘Hime-sama, welcome to our clan’s Head Manor.’ By the guard at the door, and her Escorts bowed, and remained in the hallway when she bid them stay there while she spoke of her business. She was beautiful. Her face was pale, but not sickly so, and she had black hair with blue highlights, she wore twelve layers of Kimono, and a simple jewel-beaded string pinned into her hair, large, beautiful eyes that seemed clear at first, but then when they looked directly at you, they flashed a beautiful super pigmented blue. They seemed to glow from within. 

They were bowed against the floor in respect to her presence. All three watched her, and with a “Welcome to our home, Hime-sama. How may we help you?” From their father, they were bid to rise. Once the door was fully closed, did she speak.

“Ah, Senju-san, I am here to ask of you a great sacrifice, Tobirama. I am not Hime-sama, But Kami-sama.” And they felt a very powerful barrier go up. It was hers. Her form shifted before them. A white Junihitoe with red fire patterns that moved and flickered like real flames licked up from the bottom hem of it, a bright red obi cinched her waist, and several layers of gauze that seemed to shift through itself and reveal, change and merge back to different colors acted as the obi-jime. It opened and displayed the gauze to it’s full capacity. Each layer separated and overlapped, creating different colors and the separating into an original color, before overlapping with another layer, creating another color. It created a layer of loops that overlapped in a circle to create what looked like a rose. A great sun seemed to shimmer with gold shading on the back of the Junihitoe. The sleeves gradated upwards from a bright polished gold to white, and marks of power covered her shoulder, face, and peeked just a touch at her collarbones. She was barefoot. Which seemed odd. She wore threads of gold and beads woven into her hair, which seemed to shimmer with color, and then fan out into a beautiful set of floating golden orbs, holding her jeweled strands in the air. The rest hung behind her, long, and black. It trailed on the ground.

“I am Amaterasu. I am here to ask something great of you, Tobirama, and I asked your family here so that they would understand the task put upon you. If I could avoid asking you this, I would, it brings me no joy to do so. There is a girl in another world, Tobirama. She holds the fate of us all. She will need your protection and devotion in all things you can give her. The one who was originally meant to protect her would kill her if given the chance.”

She paced back and forth, and the weight of what she was asking was obvious on her shoulders. It truly brought her no happiness at all. She looked at Butsuma. “She will not be ready for many years, as your boy will not be ready for many years. No matter what, he must not marry.” Butsuma knew this was a Kami. He had already tried to release the genjutsu, and found there to be none. The way she spoke told him much of her.

“I understand Kami-Sama. Tobirama will not be wed.”

She nodded. “When it is time, I will come to you again, Tobirama. Great patience is required of this task. She is far worth any price paid for her. This I promise you. She is my chosen. She is meant to save both her world, and yours from one who wishes to destroy the worlds with his dying breath. Many forces work here for him. Beware them, mitigate them as much as you can here Tobirama. She will bring the future with her, and all things that can help it grow. She will be the roof that is raised from the foundation and pillars you both make. She will be the key to bringing this world to what it needs to be.”

Tobirama’s eyes were wide. As were Butsuma and Hashirama’s. It meant something truly monumental would be asked of him. More than it already was.

“I will give you the ability to see those who work for the dying one, or those who have been manipulated into his plot.” She closed her flashing blue eyes slowly, and he felt his eyes change. She turned to Hashirama. 

“You child will do many great things, and your heart is in the right place, and it is strong. Do not waver in your beliefs. They make you who you are. She will be here to help you build this world, and she will enjoy your company greatly. But she will love Tobirama. Fear not there is someone for you as well, young one. We do not leave anyone loveless.”

She stood straight before them, and looked squarely at Hashirama. Her voice seemed to echo, and with her words he realized that they were being spoken to the world to reverberate into it’s very fabric, including himself. “I give you this prophecy, may it come into history, now and the future, great Leader to Be.”

  
Her voice changed then, it grew powerful, and the way it was spoken and all it’s meanings echoed into his head, permanently fixing themselves there.

“And thus spoke the Shining One, the great and glorious Kami who illuminates from Heaven, the Great Sun of the Kami, of the day when Her chosen, she of the moonstone eyes, should fall and be raised up once more...

The wheel spins three roads: Life, Death, and Hell  
The Chosen, Sunset, rises from the grave where water dwelt.  
Broken, the Eight Span Crow falls before he flies  
Where Time heals guardian wings and bloody skies.

The Warrior comes to seek out sacred ground  
The Priestess will redeem the world she found  
When Sunset hands sets the bones that duty broke  
Love will turn chains of Death and Hell to smoke 

In halfling’s hand, she falters, home returns;  
in her retreating shadow your world burns.  
The hope of worlds lies alone in this:  
the Traveler, the Warrior, and love’s kiss.

Little Moon was to follow Sunset, and live in bliss  
Little Moon follows Shooting Star; the choice was his.  
Little Moon was to bite for Sunset, as the Fang that lives  
Little Moon bites the Sunset, and the Fang will miss.

Leafs guard ever watchful  
Silver from the Fire Shadow  
To him, duty is known  
To her, he was seen  
Yet not felt or known  
Then her Saviour.”

Butsuma felt himself shaking at the power in the voice. There was no doubt in his mind that this was a Kami. “We will do as you say Kami-Sama!”

Hashirama smiled blindingly at her, joy in his heart that his dream would come true. He would work hard, and show Madara that peace was possible! And he hoped this girl could help build the world needed to eliminate this evil. With Tobirama at his side, he was sure he could make peace. Children could play, and learn in a safe place before being assigned tasks that were appropriate for them. He was so very excited. 

“Thank you so much, not just from me, but from all the children who won’t die on the battlefield while they are learning how to defend themselves against full grown adults. The children who will have a childhood, and become competent Shinobi! I hope to end all the wars and find a system that brings peace!”

She smiled gently at him, and came down to his level. She placed her hand on his head, as though she was his mother bestowing affection. “And you have my blessing to see it through.” He felt her power settle around him, and strengthen him, solidifying his determination, feeding it, fanning his Will of Fire. He knew he would succeed. She moved to Butsuma, and touched him. He bowed to her. 

“I will ensure he has the best teacher in the subject, Kami-Sama!”

She moved to Tobirama, and him, she did kneel in front of. She took his face in her hands, and placed a kiss on his forehead. He felt his heart sleep. He could still feel. But he felt as though he did not want to be anyone’s husband. He looked at Amaterasu confusedly. 

“I put the part of your heart that is meant for her, that would feel lonely asleep so that you would not end up broken waiting for her. Your wait is a very long one, my child. Do wondrous things, she will love you more for it. When you meet her, your heart will waken, only for her. No other shall have you. Only she is worthy. You are marked by the divine now. Use it well.”

And with that, she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~

It had been twenty two years since then. He was 11 when he was betrothed to the girl the goddess had asked him to save himself for. He had received the training his father promised the goddess he would, and had learned about pleasing females. He had never married, he had never loved anyone. He had had romps in the hay when he needed them, but kept to himself afterwards. He had helped his brother create a new world, with the start of his village, and created a stable power balance system that he hoped would last for many many generations. Hopefully Konoha would become a flourishing city one day.

He had chosen Hiruzen to become the Third Hokage, he had an ability to read people and a bright Will of Fire, one needed for Konoha to continue on. He was ensuring his students got to safety. He felt several Kunai hit their mark, back of the left knee, left exposed armpit, and then his right hip. He kept running. He threw a barrage of senbon behind himself, then created Shadow Clones, and had them all go every which way. He felt them being eliminated quickly. He set a trap quickly, followed by several lines of explosive tags. Then he pumped as much chakra as he could into his legs, and ran as far as he could. Explosions rocked the ground, and his traps went off, and most of his clones has been dissipated. Still he ran. They were still on his tail, after him.

He negated jutsu after jutsu, and kept moving. Senbon stuck out of his back, and they had just launched a round of shuriken attached to nin-wire. It wrapped around his throat, feet, and arms. The shuriken lodged themselves into his throat. He pitched forward out of the trees he had been running in. He was dead long before he hit the ground.

He watched his body fall. He wondered at it. He looked at himself. He was no longer in his body. He was dead. He looked around for the Shinigami meant to take him to the afterlife, and found none. He turned around, and saw her. 

“Amaterasu-Kami-Sama.” He bowed politely. “Ah, yes, I have come to bring you to your betrothed. I am sorry for the wait, child. You will need to watch her to understand her. I will make sure you are of an appropriate age for her. I believe you will find her quite fetching.”

And she took him from his world.


End file.
